Trials, comfort and love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Lion-o is little he meets Liosia. A young white lioness who dreams of becoming a medic. She is an orphan from a clan outside of Thundera and goes there to fulfill her dream. She meets Lion-o and he gives her something for good luck. The years pass and Lion-o is completely in love with her. They start a relationship and then things get complicated. Rewrite.
1. prologue

prologue

Lion-o is a sweet seven year old cub he was playing with his pet Snarf. He saw a girl come up and she stopped in front of him. "Do you know where the medical house is?" She asked.

Lion-o smiled and blushed he thought she was pretty. "It is over there," Lion-o said pointing with silly grin on his on face.

"Thank you I'm a little nervous." the girl said. "I'm Liosia," she said.

"I-I-I'm L-L-Lion-o," Lion-o stammered he was still blushing.

"Nice to met you, thank you for showing me where the medical house I want to learn how to be a medic." Liosia said.

"I see," Lion-o said. He pulled something out it was a charm. "Here take this it's lucky," he said.

"Thank you, I promise to give it back," Liosia said.

"No keep it, it can bring you good luck," Lion-o said.

"Thanks I promise to take good care of it," Liosia said and then headed over to the buildings. Once at the medical house she was about to enter then gave Lion-o a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled. "Wish me luck." she said.

"Good luck," Lion-o said smiling.

Lion-o happily watched her enter the medical house he was so happy. He watched as Liosia was waiting with other young children to be medics. He hoped she could do it he knew she could do it.

"Hello I'm Kali and you are?" Kali said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"Nice to meet you Liosia," Kali said. "Now show me what you can do," she said.

Liosia carefully wrapped the bandages around the test patient. "Very good," Kali said.

Liosia did everything just right. "Okay now you will be my tutelage, I am head medic Kali and my husband is Jaga the head cleric, so don't worry and go to your room, I expect great things from you," Kali said.

"Oh boy!" Liosia said.

Lion-o smiled and then became sad he now knew she was going to be a medic and probably won't be able to see her for some time or even at all. He hoped he would be able to see her again. But then he remembered the kiss on the cheek she gave him and touched where she kissed it. He went home a bit happier.

"Hey Lion-o what's up?" Tygra asked.

"I met a nice girl named Liosia she is now training to be a medic, I met her before she went into the medical house which I showed her to and I gave her my charm and she kissed my cheek," Lion-o said happily.

"Wow, you sure are lucky, I remember I met up with Cheetara my cleric friend and she kissed me on the right cheek," Tygra said sighing.

"I hope this means Liosia and I are meant to be." Lion-o said smiling.

Soon things will take shape and love with form and this is where the story begins...


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was watching as Tygra was flirting with Cheetara during the party. "Hey love birds, not in public," Lion-o said.

'You are just jealous that I am married and going to be a father soon." Tygra said.

"Tygra that's enough," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Tygra said.

Lion-o sighed and walked off and he saw Liosia. She was at the party. He was surprised to her but happy to see her as well. He decided to talk her. He hoped she remembered him. "Hello, Liosia good to see you," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said. Lion-o felt happy that she remembered him. He felt his heart pick up a little

"It's good to see you too," she said.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Lion-o asked with a smile.

"Yes very much," Liosia said. "What's this party for?" she asked.

"To celebrate Tygra's future family, and me finally coming of age to pick a bride," Lion-o said rubbing his arm.

"I see," Liosia said. "Are you happy at the thought of becoming an uncle?" she asked.

"Yes I am, and I am very happy for my brother and Cheetara, they are very lucky," Lion-o said. "But I am happy to see you I haven't seen you in sometime, and I am glad you are now a medic, you should be proud." he said.

"Thanks," Liosia said. "I'm glad you are doing well," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. Then taking a deep breath. "You know I have been wanting to see you for a while, wish I had been able too," he said.

"I know I have been busy learning to be a medic, after all since I lost my parents and my other known family lives far away, I decided the next best thing is to be a medic," Liosia said.

"I understand I just hope I find the right girl, and father says she must be a lioness according to law and I am hoping for a certain one." Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said. "But it's great to see you again," she said.

"Would you like to see the royal garden with me?' Lion-o asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I would love too," Liosia said.

Lion-o took her hand and lead her away. Tygra saw Lion-o leading a young white lioness away to the garden. He remember Lion-o talking about her. _Looks like my little brother is making his move. I sure hope he makes it good and they will be together. _Tygra thought with a smile as he watched the two lions head for the garden.

"What are you smiling about dear?' Cheetara asked.

"Look over there," Tygra said pointing.

Cheetara looked and saw Lion-o taking Liosia to the gardens. "I know her, she is one of the young medics of the medical house, she sometimes comes by to assess the new clerics." Cheetara said. "She is also the top medic's apprentice." she said. "Kali says she's quite skilled." she added.

"Wow," Tygra said. "Well I hope it turns out well for him, I recall Lion-o telling me about her, he said her name was Liosia," he said.

"Well I can tell he really likes her and I hope it turns out well for both of them," Cheetara said. "I think she likes him too," she said.

"I hope so too and I know father and mother will like too, and be surprised because white lions are very rare," Tygra said.

"Yes they are," Cheetara said.

"I know they will be happy because Lion-o found a possible bride and someone he really cares about," Tygra said.

"I know they will happy because they were happy when we got together," Cheetara said.

"Yes and I hope those two will get together," Tygra said and kissed Cheetara.

Lion-o and Liosia were walking in the starlight in the royal garden and admiring the flowers it had. "It is beautiful here, especially in the starlight," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you like it," Lion-o said. Then he plucked a water lily from the pond and placed it in her hair.

"Oh, Lion-o how do I look?" she asked.

Lion-o smiled and blushed deeply she look so beautiful with that soft yellow flower in her hair. It made her white fur look extra beautiful. "You look truly beautiful," Lion-o said.

"Really?" Liosia asked.

"You sure do," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Liosia said and kissed his face.

"Wow!" Lion-o said. "Liosia I remember when I met you," he said.

"Yes I remember that you too," Liosia said.

"I had a long standing crush on you since then and I love you," Lion-o said.

Liosia smiled at him.

"If you love some else I completely understand," Lion-o said.

"I do love someone," Liosia said.

"Oh whoever it is, he is very lucky," Lion-o said he thought she loved someone else.

"I know he is," Liosia said.

"Do I know him?" Lion-o asked looking at her.

Liosia laughed and smiled at him.

"What is so funny?" Lion-o asked with confused look.

"The one I love is you silly," Liosia said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, I remember when I came to find the medical house, you were kind to me and you gave me a charm." Liosia said. Then pulled out the charm. "This is that very same charm, I carry it with me everyday in memory of your kindness and generosity," she said. "I've seen how kind you are and I love you for everything I have seen and heard about you." she said.

"I love everything about you too and how kind and strong you are Liosia," Lion-o said.

Then the two leaned in and kissed. They now started a loving relationship.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia would talk to each other often. Today Lion-o decided to ask Liosia to go mount riding with him. "Liosia, I know today is your day off," Lion-o said.

"Yes what do you want?" Liosia asked.

"I want to know do you want to go mount riding with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

They went to the stable. Lion-o and Liosia got the mounts and went for a ride. "This is such a lovely day to go mount riding," Lion-o said.

"It sure is," Liosia said.

"I really like spending time with you Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I really like spending time with you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

Liosia was often bothered by Valtina a fellow lioness medic. She also had her eyes on Lion-o. Liosia didn't like it that Valtina was messing with her like that. "Valtina stop it," Liosia said.

"Why should I?" Valtina asked.

"Lion-o and I love each other." Liosia said.

"Lion-o and I are meant to be together," Valtina said then left.

Liosia just sighed and went back to work. She saw Cheetara at the medical bay having her medical exam with Kali. "Hey Liosia would you like to help?" Kali asked.

"Sure," Liosia said and came over. "Hello Cheetara," Liosia said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feeling quite perky today," Cheetara answered.

"You sound perky too," Liosia said.

"Well Cheetara you and the baby are just fine," Kali said.

"Great see you in another month," Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Liosia were walking together. "So Liosia I hear you and Lion-o are in a relationship." Cheetara said.

"We sure are," Liosia said.

"Well that's nice," Cheetara said.

"It is, except sometime Valtina says she and Lion-o should be together," Liosia said.

"Did you say Valtina?' Cheetara asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Lion-o used to see Valtina but it didn't work out she broke his heart," Cheetara said.

"I see," Liosia said.

"So now that she knows Lion-o is seeing another woman makes her want him back," Cheetara said.

"Did they get serious?" Liosia asked.

"No, the relationship broke off before it got serious," Cheetara said.

"I see," Liosia said. "Well that is the way things are," she said.

Liosia soon met up with Lion-o in his room. The two of them were in the middle of a make out session that got serious. They were in the middle of making love. Lion-o marked Liosia as was custom with felines. When cats start love making the male bites the female on the side of the neck if he desires her to be his mate. Liosia didn't even notice what he did.

They soon fell asleep.

Liosia woke up the next morning. "Good morning," Lion-o told her.

"Good morning to you too," Liosia told him. "I enjoyed last night," she said.

"I enjoyed it too," he told her.

"Oh my I'm going to be late," she said. Then she got her clothes back on and rushed out. Once at the medical house she got some strange looks. _What are they staring at me for? _she wondered. Liosia was go through her medical supplies when her best friend Tanali came up.

"Liosia you're marked," Tanali said.

"I am?" Liosia asked. Then she looked in the mirror and saw the wound. "Lion-o," she said.

"Lion-o marked you? I knew you both were in a relationship and this is wow just wow," Tanali said.

Meanwhile at the palace Lion-o was very happy. "Morning father, morning mother," Lion-o said passing them.

"Morning to you too Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Wow, he's really happy," Leona said.

"He's so got it," Tygra said.

"Got what?" Claudius asked.

"Lion-o is in love," Tygra said.

"My little Lion-o is in love how wonderful," Leona said.

"I wonder who the lucky lady is," Claudius said.

"I know who she is, he has been seeing her regularly, and they have been getting serious," Tygra said.

"Well who is it Tygra?" Claudius asked.

"I think Lion-o should be the one to tell you that," Tygra said.

"That does make sense we will ask him about it later," Leona said.

Claudius saw how bountiful the harvest had been and the weather has been so nice and beautiful he thought it would be wonderful for Thundera to have a harvest festival. "People of Thundera when the harvest is finished we shall have a harvest festival at the end of the month," Claudius said.

"Hooray!" the people of Thundera cheered.

"A harvest festival how wonderful, I love it when we have festivals," Lion-o said.

"I do too," Tygra said.

"That means you me tag team on the ring the bell game like every time," Lion-o said.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world little brother," Tygra said.

"That's the spirit boys," Claudius said.

Everyone around the palace heard about the harvest festival. "This is very exciting," Tanali said.

"Yes I just love festivals," Liosia said.

"Yes lot's of games, food booths and booths with all kinds of things for sale." Tanali said.

"Yes, and it's going to be a few weeks until the harvest is done and the festival begins," Liosia said. "So plenty of time to plan and get ready," she said.

"Yes, and that means plenty of exciting things to think of," Tanali said.

"I just hope Lion-o asks me to the festival," Liosia said.

"Well I hope it goes well for you," Tanali said.

Lion-o met with Liosia. "Hey Liosia, I was wondering if you want to go to the festival with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to," Liosia said hugging him.

Things were going well for Lion-o and Liosia.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been about three weeks and the harvest festival was later that evening. Liosia hadn't been feeling like herself she had been feeling sick and out of sorts. "Liosia you have been puking a lot these past few days." Tanali said.

"Looks like Lion-o's little sorry excuse for a lover is sick," Valtina said. "I will go to the harvest festival with him if you can't," she said.

"Cut it out Valtina!" Liosia snapped.

"Oooh touchy," Valtina said and left.

"Liosia I will take you to Kali she may know what's wrong," Tanali said.

"Good idea," Liosia said.

Tanali escorted Liosia to Kali's exam room where Cheetara was. "Hey Liosia are you here to help?" Kali asked.

"No I am just not like myself," Liosia told her.

"Then sit, Tanali can you help this way I can tend to Cheetara and Liosia at once," Kali said.

"Sure thing thing Kali," Tanali said.

"Okay Liosia what's wrong?" Kali asked.

"I have been feeling nauseous, tired, and my breast's look different," Liosia said.

Kali examined her. "Well I heard you and Lion-o are in serious relationship is that true?" Kali asked.

"Yes it is," Liosia said.

"Did you two ever have?" Kali asked.

Liosia knew what Kali was saying. "Yes we did once it was both of our first time," Liosia said. "Both of us never done it so we both did it for the first time together," she said.

"I see well let me be the first to tell you this, your pregnant," Kali said.

"Pregnant?" Liosia asked.

"Just like me," Cheetara answered. "Trust me I have the symptoms your having, since I am only three months," she said.

"Lion-o and I did it at the beginning of the month so I am about a month," Liosia said.

"Yes, and I know things may seem hard now but everything will turn out alright," Kali said.

"Mom is everything alright in here?" Jagron asked.

"Everything is fine son," Kali said.

"Is Liosia okay?" Jagron asked.

"Yes she is," Kali said.

"I'm going to have Lion-o's baby," Liosia said.

"That's great!" Jagron said laughing. "Oh there you are Tanali I forgot to ask you, would you like to go to the festival with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," Tanali said.

"I hate to leave so suddenly but I must tell Lion-o he's going to be a father," Liosia said.

"Go ahead dear," Kali said.

"Thanks and bye," Liosia said leaving.

Liosia went in search of Lion-o. "Lion-o where are you?" Liosia asked.

"I'm over here," Lion-o said.

"I have some thing to tell you." Liosia said.

"Oh what is it?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia pulled Lion-o into his room. "I'm pregnant with your baby," Liosia said.

"Wow, and I thought me to asking you to marry me tonight, would be the big news," Lion-o said.

"This is wonderful," Liosia said.

Lion-o then placed the betrothal necklace around Liosia's neck. "We're now going to be married," Liosia said.

"Yes and I am so happy," Lion-o said.

The festival started and everyone was having a great time. Liosia watched as Lion-o and Tygra won the tag team bell race. Lion-o told his parents and Tygra that Liosia had accepted his proposal.

"People of Thundera my son Lion-o just told me the most wonderful news, his love Liosia of the white lion clan has accepted his proposal to marry him. They have been in love for some time and now they are ready to be wed. We will hold the wedding two months from now," Claudius said.

All of Thundera cheered.

The royal family was soon relaxing and talking and seeing what there is to see. Valtina came up and looked at Lion-o. "Why did you chose her and not me? I was the first one you use to take walks with," Tanali said.

"Tanali you broke my heart, and I thought you were seeing another noble lion," Lion-o said.

"I was and he's been missing for over a month," Valtina said.

"Valtina!" she heard.

"Calon?" she asked turning around and saw him. The she ran to him and they hugged and kissed.

Jaga gave Calon some water. "I'm sorry I worried you and the soldiers, I was out on a solo scouting mission in a mountain area, I fell off a cliff and and some kind snow leopards nursed me back to health and I finally made it back," Calon said.

"Well this great now we have more to celebrate," Claudius said.

A few days later Lion-o told his parents about Liosia being pregnant with his baby. "Well this changes a few things but remember to be good to her Lion-o," Claudius said.

"Yes this baby is going to be loved," Leona said.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia went out and found two orphaned kittens being harassed by a criminal. "Hey leave those kittens alone," Lion-o said.

"The prince I better get out of here!" the cat said and ran off.

"You poor things," Lion-o said.

So Lion-o and Liosia took them to the palace where they got a bath and some food.

"Welcome to the family Wilykat and Wilykit," Claudius said after talking to Leona.

Thundera now had a two new additions to the royal family.

It was late at night when suddenly there was some noise and an injured Panthro came in with a female panther who was very pregnant and a tired dog.

"What happened?" Claudius asked.

"Grune and I's search for the book of omens didn't go well, what we found was Mum-Ra and two stupid animals a wanted monkey and jackal freed him. They were following us." Panthro said.

"Where's Grune?' Claudius asked.

"I'm right here," the female panther said and explained about her curse and how Panthro broke it. The how the two of them got married and now were expecting a baby and about their friend Dobo and how he saved their lives.

"Mum-Ra was control these animals they were like hypnotized," Panthro said.

"We must gather the animals together our every animal kingdom will fall," Lion-o said.

"Then we must take action," Claudius said.

"Lion-o you go talk to the animal leaders so we can unite the armies against Mum-ra, Panthro and Dobo go with him," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Panthro said.

"We will go in the morning," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o went from kingdom to kingdom get the leaders together all of them heard about what was happening and decided to help. On the way back Lion-o, Panthro and Dobo were ambushed by bandits. "Prince Lion-o look out!" Dobo said knocking away the bandit that tried to kill Lion-o.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. "Hey you're hurt," he said.

"I have had worse injuries than this," Dobo said.

"Fine or not you are getting fixed up hero," Panthro said.

Once back in Thundera many cats were training. Claudius and Leona heard that Dobo rescued Lion-o and Claudius made him one of the soldiers in his army and invited other dogs in Thundera to join if they wanted to.

Lion-o and Tygra were training too. It was intense.

Many animals went to the battle field. Some battles lasted days on end. While others were over in the blink of an eye. Now that there was lots of technology and all animals were accepting it during the battle it was making the fighting more intense.

The Thunderian palace became a place for refugees.

While Panthro was away Panella gave birth to a baby girl who she named Panthea. "Send a message to general Panthro on the battle field let him know he is now a father," the queen said handing the cat the message.

A few days later the cat came riding in and there were lots of wounded. "I have a message for general Panthro," he said.

"I'm general Panthro,' Panthro said.

"Here you go sir," the cat said.

Panthro read the message. "What does it say?" Claudius asked.

"Panella had the baby, I have a daughter," Panthro said.

"That's great news," Claudius said.

The war continued.

Claudius got injured in a fight and was in danger and Lion-o saved him. While he was recovering Lion-o decided it was time for him to lead the final push of the battle. Lion-o took the sword of omens and his army of all the animals was ready to face Mum-Ra.

Lion-o focused. "Everyone I feel all of your strength, I feel it in the stones in power if the sword, I feel it in your courage, I feel it in the sword and I know I can do it and when I believe in myself and you!" Lion-o said. He channeled all the power through the sword omens and the gauntlet of omens that became the armor of omens. There was great surge of power coming from them.

Lion-o was feeling pain from the hot crackling energy in his arms and legs. Then it disintegrated Mum-Ra into nothing and all the hypnotized animals were freed. The armor was once again a gauntlet and Lion-o collapsed injured and exhausted.

Once back in Thundera everyone had chance to celebrate.

"Now we can truly relax." Tygra said.

Lion-o's hands all the up to his forearms were bandaged from the injuries from the energy the sword and armor gave off.

"Lion-o unlocked more power from the swords than ever known," Jaga said.

"Yes and I am proud of him, I now know he is ready to be king," Claudius said.

"Father I have an idea to make a city in that large area of fertile land that has never been claimed by any animal and I decided to make a city of unity and make it for all animals," Lion-o said.

"That is a wonderful idea son," Claudius said.

All the animal leaders had to agree.

"Then it is settle we will make this city of unity," Claudius said. "All of animals together," he said.

"Hooray!" Everyone said.

To be continued.


End file.
